This invention relates to a folding, semi-rigid inflatable boat.
Inflatable boats are extremely popular primarily because of their portability and the small amount of storage room required. They are frequently used, for example, as shuttle craft for larger boats or for excursions from larger vessels. There is a major problem with conventional inflatable boats. The flat bottom normally provided makes these inflatable boats highly susceptible to side winds. Such inflatable boats with flexible, flat bottoms tend to be at the mercy of side winds which easily blow them off course. In addition, striking obstructions can damage the bottom, causing flooding and deflation
Attempts have beem made to overcome this problem by providing inflatable boats with rigid bottoms. The rigid bottoms may be V-shaped to provide a more desirable hull shape which, among other things, provides resistance against side winds. However, the cost of providing a rigid hull is to effectively reduce the storability and portability of such otherwise inflatable boats.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,608,112 to Irgens shows a collapsable boat with inflatable pontoons. The pontoons are storable between rigid shells when the boat is collapsed. However, the boat does not have a completely rigid hull bottom. There is only a small reduction in storage space. The portability is less than desirable and interior stowage capacity is limited.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,057,865 to Trautwein shows a foldable kayak having inflatable tubes. The kayak has a rigid bottom which is transversely foldable. However, the exposed skin of the kayak is still exposed to damage, possibly causing flooding and sinking. There is no water resistant stowage space.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,180,881 to Speranza shows a foldable boat with a V-shaped hull. The boat is not inflatable however. Therefore safety, portability, and stowage space are less than desirable.
Other related devices may be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,231,131 to Young, 3,204,260 to Fitzmaurice, 3,594,834 to Steensen and 3,090,973 to Levinson.
These references do not reveal a semi-rigid inflatable boat having a V-shaped hull and which is hinged transversely to protect essentially all of the inflatable portions between halfs of the rigid hull when folded. Accordingly, the need remained for an inflatable boat with a rigid hull capable of folding quickly to a compact package for storage and unfolding quickly to a position for use after inflation.